


Là J'étais

by pathway



Category: True Detective
Genre: Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, M/M, Time Travel
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10024406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pathway/pseuds/pathway
Summary: 电影《堤(la jetée)》AU, 题目源自电影名的谐音，意为There I was





	

 

 

 

“Sometimes he recaptures a day of happiness, though different. A face of happiness, though different.”

                                                                                                                                                            —— Film《La jetée》

 

 

 

 

 

 

战争结束后，地面上变得不再适宜居住，幸存下来的人们不得不移居到地下。赢家得到了一切，污水和老鼠组成的地下王国。他们用俘虏做实验，试图探访过去和未来，寻找物资或方法以拯救现在。数次失败后他们发现，那些有着某段强烈并深刻的回忆的人，不容易在时空穿越的过程中迷失或精神错乱。通过对俘虏们梦境的监视，他们看到了一段属于马丁哈特的十多年前的记忆，至今还清晰可见。

于是他们将他的双眼蒙住，戴上不知名的仪器，他们说着他听不懂的语言，陌生的手禁锢住他的四肢。

恐惧在不断地叠加，耳边的对话时而响亮时而微弱，一阵尖锐的响声刺穿他的耳膜。马蒂绷紧了身体努力试图呼吸，意识像在被一点点抽离，直到世界变成一片纯白，他突然感到一阵轻松。

 

 

世界在他的周围崩析再重组。

他站在雪地里，天色已晚，交错的树枝将夜空切割成无数碎片。马蒂低头看了看自己的身体，还是在地窖里那套单薄的旧衣服。寒气贴着皮肤游走。

他明白自己被交予的任务，但一切看起来如此希望渺茫，无论任务成功与否，作为囚犯的他都不会有什么好结果。他早已一无所有。

背后一丝声响引起了他的注意，他转头看到一个男孩站在那，手里拎着一只死兔子。

“你是谁？”男孩先于他开了口，谨慎地问道。

“我…”马蒂张了张嘴，一下子不知该怎么跟这看上去老成得要命的孩子解释，“我叫马蒂，我想我可能迷路了…”

男孩眯着眼盯着他看了一会，“最近的村庄离这儿一个半小时车程。”

“呃，”马蒂双手往裤子两边口袋里摸了下，他们显然忘记给俘虏路费了。

“看来我现在是回不去啦，”马蒂挂上他最和蔼可亲的笑容，蹲下身以便和男孩高度平齐，“你看，你能不能让我在你家借住一晚上呢？我明天一早就走，或者我还可以帮忙干点活…对了，你叫什么名字？”

男孩似乎有点被他的热情吓到了，不自觉地往后退了半步。从身高看来他顶多只有七岁，褐色的偏长的卷发有些时间没打理了，软软地垂在额前。他的犹豫全都写在了脸上。

“我不确定我爸会不会答应，他不喜欢陌生人来家里。”

“唔，别担心，我会跟他解释的，反正我今晚也没其它事可做了对吧？”

马蒂突然觉得男孩的面孔有些眼熟。

一阵沉默后男孩看似妥协了，他转身示意马蒂跟上。

“谢了小子。”

男孩点点头继续走。

“嘿，你还没告诉我你的名字呢。”

“…名字是拉斯特。”

身后的脚步声突然消失。

拉斯特停下来转头查看，然而身后除了雪地里的一串脚印外空无他物。

 

 

马蒂被猛地拉回到自己沉重的身体里，他像是刚浮出水面的溺水者般用力吸着气，他想要起身，但那些陌生的手又将他按回原处。眼前一片漆黑，鼻腔里全是地窖里的臭味，而他几乎还能看到男孩月光下清澈的双眼，听到男孩吐字清晰的那句“拉斯特”。

马蒂奋力挣扎着，无法抑制回忆海水般涌现，铺天盖地将他淹没。辅助性的药物顺着针管被推进他的手臂，他感到自己的意识开始远离。

 

 

视线重新清晰起来。眼前是一座教堂，温暖潮湿的空气告诉马蒂他已经离开了北方。教堂门后传来的婚礼进行曲牵引着马蒂走上台阶。他不由自主地回忆他和玛姬将婚戒套上对方手指的那一天，那种纯粹的快乐，显得那么遥远。他突然有点害怕门后等着他的东西。

沉重的木门在他眼前打开。他认出了彩窗下穿着一身白西装的那个男人，站在男人身边的一定就是克莱尔了。

马蒂站在门侧的角落，尽量把自己藏在阴影里，他一身肮脏发臭的囚服跟周围的一切格格不入。

牧师念完致辞，拉斯特的手轻托着克莱尔的腰，他们吻了对方，教堂里为数不多的见证者发出一阵欢呼声。岁月还未在他的搭档脸上留下皱痕，没有毒品的摧残，没有死亡的恐惧，没有面对苦难的麻木。他们看起来准备永远这样走下去。

马蒂忽然感到眼睛发涩。

他转身准备离开，木门转动发出的声音引起了注意。

门合上的前一刻，拉斯特对上了他的视线。

 

 

马蒂慌忙退后几步，不确定拉斯特会不会追上来，也不确定自己是否希望对方追上来。然后他突然意识到，眼前的木门已不再是刚才那扇，教堂的模样也截然不同。

他环顾四周，天色已经暗了下来，嫣红的晚霞勾勒出建筑的剪影。右侧是一条河，对面的堤岸上装饰着彩灯，几个年轻人围坐着喝酒，不时传来一阵无所顾忌的大笑。

突然后背被人狠狠撞了一下，他回头，那个熟悉的名字不经思考地脱口而出。

“拉斯特？”

男人试图站稳脚，但显然力不从心，他含糊地嘀咕了一句抱歉，让马蒂差点笑出声。已记不得是哪年哪月的那个傍晚，拉斯特也是这样醉醺醺地出现在马蒂家门口，红着眼眶，紧拽着不知哪弄来的花束，眼神里是说不出口的道歉。好在当时的拉斯特醉得还没那么厉害，眼前这个拉斯特，几乎已经把一半的体重挂到了马蒂身上。他动作迟缓地抬头看看马蒂，“你认识我？”没等马蒂开口，他又接着说，“那不是我的名…”

句子被截断，马蒂没来得抽身，拉斯特吐在了他身上。

操。操蛋的拉斯特。马蒂仰起头，忍住把对方扔在地上的冲动，然后咒骂着将这个醉鬼半搀扶半拖拽地带到一把空着的长椅前，坐下，勉强摆弄成一个侧躺的姿势，完了才发现拉斯特已经睡着了。

马蒂不是没见过拉斯特落魄的样子，但落魄到这种程度的拉斯特，他还是第一次见。看起来隔壁长椅上躺着的流浪汉都比这个拉斯特过得要好一些，至少人家还有个包裹，而拉斯特只有手里的空酒瓶。他的衬衫看上去有好些天没洗了，领带歪斜着套在脖子上，头发乱糟糟地支着。

从拉斯特的外套内袋里探出什么纸片的一角，好奇心驱使马蒂将它们抽出来查看，然后愣在原地。

那是三张机票。

分别属于拉斯汀科尔，克莱尔科尔，和索非亚科尔。

 

 

酒瓶撞击地面发出的脆响让马蒂猛地回过神。拉斯特刚才手里握着的酒瓶滚落到他脚边，再抬头时他已离开那个广场。地上不远处散落着几个酒瓶和玻璃碎渣，还有烟头和一些空的零食包装。一个拆迁到一半的平房。路灯昏黄的光线斜射进来，在地面上投下窗框的影子。

一阵密集的枪声打断马蒂的疑虑，他慌忙躲进墙角的阴影里。断断续续的枪响持续了几分钟，不停有影子在窗框的剪影里晃过，他的心提到了嗓子眼。不远处有人在大声叫喊，他只听清了“该死的条子”和“回去”。脚步声逐渐远去，马蒂又多等了一分钟才从墙后出来。

一股扑鼻的血腥味让马蒂有些反胃，他跨过一具面朝下的尸体时，认出了那件皮衣背后的标志。铁军。这个词在记忆里被埋没太久，马蒂愣了几秒后突然想起什么似的，有些犹豫地将脚下的尸体翻过身。

不是他。

马蒂继续寻找，在检查过三四具尸体后，果不其然，他终于在一截矮墙后面看到了拉斯特。

或者应该叫克拉什，姿势怪异地背靠着墙，地上的血迹蜿蜒着画出一道模糊的轨迹，好像他用尽最后一点力气爬到现在所在的位置，就为了以一个较为体面的姿势迎接死神的镰刀。

马蒂蹲下身，对方皮衣下的衣料几乎彻底被血浸湿。作为一个经历过未来的人，马蒂按理说不应该紧张。如果拉斯特死在了这里，那马蒂就不会有机会从对方嘴里听到那三处枪伤的来历。马蒂努力忽视自己小幅度颤抖着的手指，将它们贴上拉斯特冰凉的颈侧，终于在摸到一丝脉搏后松了一口气

拉斯特的双眼紧闭着，看上去毫无血色。

四周一片安静，只听见马蒂一个人粗重的呼吸声。他不该插手过去。

但是操他妈的法律。

马蒂让拉斯特靠在自己肩上，手臂穿过对方腋下和腿弯，把这具比看上去还要轻的身体从地上抱起来。这时拉斯特忽然动了一下，抽搐着抓住马蒂的袖子。马蒂叫着拉斯特的名字，说没事了我找到你了，我现在就带你去医院，我们去医院。

拉斯特含糊不清地念叨着什么，马蒂将耳朵贴近。

“不。”他听到。

医院走廊里的灯亮得晃眼，马蒂坐在手术室外的座椅上，盯着自己手心仍未干的血迹。他不知自己在这里还剩多长时间，是否足以等到确认拉斯特平安无事。他虽早已知道答案，却不再确定答案的正确性。如果终究要回到那个地窖，这一切是否都不曾拥有意义。

“先生，请问是你送刚才那位伤者…”一个护士走到他身旁，马蒂后知后觉地反应过来。

他低着头躲避护士询问的视线，“不是我，”他说着，快速走向出口。

护士跟了上来。他推开医院大门，意外地踏上一片柔软的草地。

 

 

天色微亮，眼前的房子似曾相识。

他站在拉斯特公寓门口的草坪上。右手边是一桶细碎的草尖，泥土和露水的味道。

马蒂走向门口，在触碰到门把手前突然停下，这是什么时候？他转身走到窗外。

橙黄色的暖光浸透半透明的白色窗帘，卧室里一个人影独自站在那，熟悉的轮廓让马蒂立刻认出来那是拉斯特。他穿着克拉什的皮衣。

这应该是他们抓到老姜的那天，跟记忆中不同，此刻的拉斯特显得疲倦不堪。他在看着什么。马蒂顺着他的视线望去，看到了还在熟睡的自己。

噢，你这混蛋，居然偷看我睡觉。马蒂有点想笑，可他笑不出来。

拉斯特的神色像是在做什么沉默的告别，该死的符合他的作风。他把玩着手里一串钥匙，应该是刚配好的备用钥匙，在出门前交到了马蒂手上。

拉斯特终于缓慢地走上前，踢了踢床上那个马蒂的小腿。被叫醒的人不耐烦地嘀咕了些什么，把脸埋进枕头里。拉斯特又慢悠悠地挪到客厅里。几分钟后屋里飘出咖啡的香味。

有那么短暂的一瞬间，巨大的悲伤覆盖了他所有的情绪。

使得马蒂被选中成为实验对象的那段记忆，他从来都不愿回想，甚至刻意试图遗忘，但他的潜意识不肯放手。

过去的气味，过去的决定，过去的人。

他游走在时间和空间的断层中。有时他找回一个幸福的画面，但有所不同，一张熟悉的面孔，却不止于此。*

他早已不属于任何地方，此刻唯一属于他的东西便是他的记忆。

 

 

马蒂重新感受到的第一样事物便是烟味。熟悉的，可恨的，甚至令人怀念的，弥漫整个屋子的的烟味。他在拉斯特的公寓里，躺在一地混乱的报纸上。他努力理清思绪。

四周出奇地安静，没有警方频道的吵杂广播声，没有书页翻动的声音，甚至没有挂钟的滴答声。只有一片死静，和一个人来不及带走的生活痕迹。

马蒂找到报纸覆盖下的黑色笔记本。他知道这是哪了。

笔记本里最新的日期，是拉斯特辞职的那一天，也是他最后一次见到拉斯特的那一天。

潦草的字迹混合着速写，每一页的笔划都在下一页留下刻痕。“我只是回来拿我的资料。”马蒂想起那天拉斯特在停车场说的话。

他想起拉斯特抹掉眼角血迹的动作，想起拉斯特彻底离开他视线范围前的那个眼神，那里没有恨，也没有留念。

他想起那不久后接到陌生人的电话。

他们说有人匿名报警，说在某个郊外的废弃房子里发现了几具面目全非的尸体，其中一具属于拉斯特。

他记得自己平静地在便签条上记下地址，挂掉电话，开车去了停尸房，却在看到白得晃眼的裹尸布时临阵退缩。

“不用了，”他告诉守门人，“别掀开。”

 

 

马蒂在地下室里醒来。

周围有人在交谈，语气里似乎透露着骄傲和自豪。他们摘下他的眼罩。一个穿着得体的男人俯身仔细打量着他，半饷，他重新直起身，对旁边另一个人下达了什么命令。

“初步实验成功了，”其中一人用不熟练的英语对他解释道，“接下来你将会被传去未来，找到资源和方法帮助我们脱离困境。”

没有谈判的空间，马蒂被重新戴上眼罩。他去到了未来，那些人在一间看不到出口的房间里接待了马蒂，他们的面孔模糊，像戴了面具一般变换不定。马蒂提出了他的请求，很快被回绝。但马蒂没有就此放弃，“你们帮助的是曾经的自己，”他说，“没有人能逃避自己的过去。”

最后的最后他们答应了马蒂，给了他一打写满复杂难懂的方程式的纸张。

马蒂回到当下，那些科学家们似乎对他的任务成果感到非常满意，他们把他留在房间里，似乎打算去庆祝一番。马蒂清楚地知道，一旦失去利用价值，自己所剩的时间也就不长了。他们在庆祝结束后估计就会处决他，一声枪响，干净利落，以宣告这荒诞年代的结束。

马蒂将剩余的药剂推进血管，重新戴上眼罩。他们多半会追上来，而他不在乎。

在不远的未来等待着他的只有死神，但是也许，也许他能在过去找到另一种未来。

 

 

“别掀开。”

马蒂站在停尸房门外，听见较为年轻的自己说道。

他躲进走廊一侧的某个死角，等待着，直到十多年前的自己和那个守门人一起离开。

马蒂转动冰凉的门把手，手心的温度在金属表面上短暂地留下一层雾面。

他找到那个柜子，动作机械地将它抽出来，时间好似被放慢了数倍，白布上的一小块污迹，未被遮盖住的一截灰色指尖。

他能听见自己的心跳，撞击着耳膜，却有种错觉，仿佛那心跳属于被白布覆盖着的身体。

马蒂需要这个，这个折磨了他十多年的场景就在眼前。记不清多少次梦见过拉斯特，独自站在残破的教堂中央背对着他，在星期天早晨礼拜的人群中一闪而过，或者赤裸着裹在惨白的床单里，他想叫他起床，却得不到任何反应。

他需要亲眼看到，自己曾经试图逃避的过去。

然而揭开白色面具，马蒂看到的却不是意料中的那张面孔。

这不是拉斯特。

身后的门转动发出声响，他猛地回过头。

子弹撕裂空气。

他听见身体撞击地面的声音，看到来自那个地窖的面孔，和金属柜门上自己扭曲的倒影。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 我只是太喜欢《堤》这部电影了hhh 而且一直想看时间穿越梗，于是就有了这么一篇乱七八糟的东西...  
> 关于结局(so sorry...)其实我自己都还没想好一个解释hhh  
> 也许他们只是错过了，也许拉斯特无意中留下的什么证据让警方以为受害者是他，但除了马蒂以外也没人去认证，也许拉斯特还在未来某个地方活着，只是他们谁也没有主动联系对方，一个为另一个不曾发生的死亡哀悼，一个想着另一个却对其死讯浑然不知


End file.
